walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Season 2 (Video Game)
Prediction so here's my predictions for season 2, Clementine finds Omid and Christa on the hill and reunite, they later meet Tyresse and form a new group of survivors, later, if the player didn't have clem shoot Lee, Lee comes back and kills one of the group members, 11:07, December 22, 2012 (UTC) so. the new season is coming this year! can't wait. so. what do you think about the shadows from Episode 5? 02:34, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'm sorry, but those are horrible predictions. They're not gonna show Tyreese in the video game, and he's already with Rick's group by this time. And an undead Lee would not have found the group, that's insanely unrealistic and is not going to happen. Shellturtleguy (talk) 18:37, January 10, 2013 (UTC) so. what are you're predictions for Season 2? mine is that the sillhouetes on the hill are Omid & Christa. 19:15, January 23, 2013 (UTC) We know that there can't be an undead Lee, because Clementine left Lee cuffed in the jewlery store, so Lee, whether he reanimated or not, can not move. I'm going to assume that the two figures on the hill are either two new characters, or Omid and Christa. ZoraLink10nLink (talk) 21:54, April 25, 2013 (UTC) if Lee became a walker then he could just pull at the cuffs and eventually tear his hand off and this is the TWD. ALMOST nothing is unrealistic! 03:02, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Contributor Season 2 I think Clem will form a group with Christa + Omid. Eventually, they will have to go back around, maybe even going through the jewelry store. This is probably where they either see a reanimated or decomposing Lee. Then, more will join the group, some will die, and Christa will have her child. Platforms Now that Wiiu is released and Playstation 4 is Confirmed, will this game launch on PS3/360 or PS4,Wiiu and future xbox? Ccrogers15 (talk) 06:48, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Fall 2013 Release it says: TellTale Games has confirmed they are working on a Fall 2013 release for Season 2....how do we know this? Walking Dead Editor (talk) 17:38, March 10, 2013 (UTC) TV Characters Guys, apparently the walking dead game according to the normal wikipedia is planning to have characters from the show in it which is really bad because the show is based in the comics (unless they make sure they wouldn't be like .the tv show versions). No, if they did that, then there would be almost no point at all on featuring original TV series characters Brian (talk) 18:02, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ' 02:46, July 22, 2013 (UTC)' Kenny ' '''Look: *According to Telltale's Comic-Con 2013 panel, Clementine “will definitely be a part of” Season 2 '''and additionally Kenny's fate "will be explored".[4]' Kenny is appearing as a walker. Fuck. ' 02:46, July 22, 2013 (UTC)' Carley appeared as a walker but no one said nothing about it before. I think they have bigger plans for Kenny. 21:56, July 28, 2013 (UTC) She appeared as a corpse, not as a walker. Ulyssestheloner (talk) 14:13, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Carley could be a walker if Lee decided to save Doug first. Cat2006house (talk) 14:15, September 14, 2013 (UTC) 14:13, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Season 2 Teaser Picture True? the trivia said that in the comic con 2013 they panel showed a teaser image of clementine in the rain with another kid but I can't find it anywhere, is it true ? If so can anyone send a link please? 21:24, July 28, 2013 (UTC) System requirements So yeah, I'm kind of worried about Season 2. The first season, even if it was released on PS3 and X360 as well, managed to work perfectly on my old PC(granted, I had the graphics turned all the way down, but it still worked great). 400 Days worked perfectly as well. But Season 2, apparently, is going to be released on PlayStation 4 and Xbox One as well as PC. This made me worried: Am I gonna have to buy a new high-end PC(which I can't afford) if I want to see how the story continues? 09:18, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Where did you see or hear from that Season 2 is to be released on PlayStation 4 and Xbox One? Sam T. Buckley "TheSamBuckley" (talk) 09:39, August 19, 2013 (UTC) If it were true, how could we import our saves? Ulyssestheloner (talk) 14:14, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Jf the game is going to ben canon to the tv show maybe daryl dixon will be is season 2!-- 05:56, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Proof telltale plans to use TV characters in the second season? 04:06, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Season 2 released along with The Wolf Among Us In the trivia, it says it is "rumored" that Season 2 of the Walking Dead game may be released at (or around) the same time as The Wolf Among Us. But currently on Steam, you can pre-order The Wolf Among Us with a 10% discount. So if that's the case, and they said Season 2 would be released at the same time, wouldn't that game also be available for pre-order at this point? There hasn't even been a trailer for Season 2 yet, especially compared to the promotional material that The Wolf Among Us has. KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 20:59, October 5, 2013 (UTC) MY BODY IS READY KENNY BROS, UNITE! But on a more serious note, how do you think they could 'explore' Kenny's fate in greater depth? An outright appearance, or something a little more subtle? Assuming Season Two doesn't head into Savanna, Kenny would've had to have survived for at least some time in order for the new protagonist to have encountered him/any trace of him, and made it out of the city. So what do you think'll happen? I'm half expecting there to be something like an abandoned cap just like Kenny's, or some other hint like that. Zombiedude101 (talk) 21:48, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Well I would think that Season 2 would either start in or near Savannah at around the same time as No Time Left, which would allow you to enounter Kenny which could be anything from Kenny being the next protagonist to "ooo look! a walker with a moustache and a hat!" if it's not near Savannah that could mean he's alive or that another character you meet enounter his remains. Gboy4 (talk) 22:09, October 8, 2013 (UTC) I can actually see them using JUST Kenny's hat to "explore his fate". Just like they used Carley/Doug's corpse for "your actions in Season 1 will affect 400 Days". But personally I hope Kenny is alive, but will die sometime in Season 2, as I don't see him actually wanting to survive much longer. RazorWolfz (talk) 22:15, October 8, 2013 (UTC) I really hope Kenny is still around, would be a nice reunion for him and Clementine! Still sad as all hell about Lee... It'll be interesting to see Clementine use what Lee taught her to survive. I wonder if the choices you can make with Clementine refelct on the choices you made as Lee? Hmmm 1whoknocks (talk) 14:15, November 6, 2013 (UTC)